Please Don't Wake Me
by zulka
Summary: -KaixHiromi- When he was fifteen, most people already knew that to fall in love with Kai Hiwatari was to ask for a broken heart. Yet it never stopped the girls from trying and it never stopped him from making them cry.


**Please Don't Wake Me**_  
by: Angel del Silencio  
Beyblade Fanfiction  
KaixHiromi_

Strain this chaos turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night  
_Snow Patrol "You're All I Have"_

**I.**

I have lived far longer than most. You can say that I am as ancient as time. But I wouldn't say that about myself. No, I certainly wouldn't for the person that changed me was far older than I am today. She would be much older if she was here. But stupidity from my part didn't allow her to remain. My status among our kind has risen yet I am still young compared to the elders. There are rumors, that Eric wants me to become the next sire. Those rumors to my dismay are true. But I would never be able to take that title. I craved it, I'll admit it. But now that title seems so trivial. 

There are times when I think back and wonder. I've had those moments when I wanted to run back in time and change my actions. I always think about it and it will continue to haunt me. I've seen her. She's merely a child now though. The irony is that she bears the same name. Reincarnation can be cruel sometimes and I've come to believe that this is my punishment. For someone like me Eternity is hell.

* * *

* * *

His eyes stared at the clouds and at the funny shapes they seemed to make. Watching the sky he forgot to see where he was going. A loud noise snapped him out of his reverie and he stared at the red convertible that was coming fast toward him. He figured that if he died it wouldn't matter. After all it wasn't like he had anyone left to begin with. But before he could feel the impact of the car something else crashed with him and he watched as the car continued on its way. 

"That was rather reckless wouldn't you agree?" He turned to see the person that saved him and he scowled when he realized it was a girl. She was older than him and if there was something he liked about her it was her eyes. They were a deep reddish color. "Humans. They can be so inconsiderate." 

"You didn't need to save me, you know." He told her brusquely or as hard as he could considering he was still an eight year old boy. She looked at him, smiled and shook her head. She ruffled his hair much to his dislike and then left. He stared after her. He watched her until he lost her in the crowd. He smiled to himself to have such a pretty girl save him. Too bad, he thought, that she was older. 

"Kai! Are you okay??" He sighed as he watched his parents approach him. "I'm fine." He told them as he walked ahead of them, all the while thinking about her. 

x

When he turned ten, he saw her again and she didn't look any older. That piped his curiosity but he lost her in a flash. It had been raining that day and she was soaking wet. He decided then to burn that image into his brain. Bracing against the wind and rain he continued home. He scowled at the thought of meeting his grandfather again. That man gave him the creeps. However, there was something about his grandfather that entranced him. Perhaps it was the grace the old man had. 

x

When he turned thirteen he had been at the carnival and underneath the fireworks he sat watching with his date, he saw her. She had been wearing white and he could have sworn he had never seen anything more beautiful. He forgot about the fireworks and watched her like a hawk watched its prey. Unbeknown to him, she was aware of his prying eyes. So catching his eye she smiled and just like everyone that gazed upon them he fell. But she was sure that he had fallen way before. As she turned to leave, her elder told her that it was cruel to play with little boys. 

x

When he was fifteen, most people already knew that to fall in love with Kai Hiwatari was to ask for a broken heart, for he had fallen in love with a dream. Yet it never stopped the girls from trying and it never stopped him from making them cry. The girls that managed to score a date would flaunt and brag but by the end of the evening they would be going home with the black trails made by the mascara that had run with their tears. 

So it was upon a night when the moon was not out that he saw her and this time he knew that the girl had never been a dream. For he had fallen in love with her since he was eight, the day she saved him from death. The girls from the school would never match up to her beauty, her grace, or the spell she had cast over him. He didn't care if she was older. He wanted her and he always got what he wanted. 

"Spying is not polite." He heard her voice for the third time in his life and he smirked. 

"Hn."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him due to his response. She sat in the grass and it was a wonder he could see her in the moonless night. 

"I've meet you before." He stated and she only smiled. At that moment he realized he was in love with her smile. "A couple of times."

"Is that so?" He nodded. 

"Could have been my twin sister."

"I doubt you have one." He frowned slightly and she only laughed.

"I'm by far too old for you." He scowled at that. He didn't care.

"It doesn't matter." He knew at that moment that he would have her. 

* * *

* * *

Today is raining again. It has been raining for a while and the rain brings back memories that I thought I had forgotten. When we first met, I doubt we had any idea how things would turn out. She had been a mere stranger and I had been a mere eight year old boy that had loved to watch the clouds. The clouds, at this point in my life are not as interesting. The only thing I want at this moment is to taste the honey that was her blood. 

Her forgiveness in that final moment killed me, which is ironic considering we were already dead. I think back on the moments before and I remember something Eric told me once. We often kill those who we love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so I'm back. Aren't you glad?? Lol. Kidding. Anyways this story was inspired by my friend, who was playing some song that I forgot the name of. This story is a vampire story and is a spin off my other vampire story that I deleted. But not to worry if you ever read that one know that it will come back just like a lot of my other deleted stories. Anyways if you were confused by the format of the story, I'll explain. It starts with a narrator, I think you know who that person is already, and then it goes to the actual story. I tried not to make it confusing but if you have questions then feel free to ask.

.angel.del.silencio.


End file.
